Sam: Master Of Flying Pokemon
by TheLegendOfSam
Summary: Meet Sam: a fourteen year old boy with a dream of becoming a gym leader. When he finally fulfils that dream, how well will he do? Will he be able to keep to the high standard? Will he make new friends? Will he and his friends Dan and Janey catch new Pokemon? Why is an Eevee living outside the gym? Do questions excite you? Accepting Oc's (see chapter 4)
1. The Next Step

Sam, a fourteen year old boy with sandy brown hair and glasses from Celadon City, stood outside a building in Viridian City. He was about to take part in a Pokemon battle. But this wasn't just any battle, this battle was his one chance to fulfil his dream: becoming a gym leader. Viridian's old gym leader, Giovanni, was forced to give up his position as gym leader after being involved with the villainous Team Rocket about a month or so ago.

Sam's family had raised Flying type pokemon since his great great great grandparents started the long family tradition but he didn't consider himself a breeder. He considered himself a friend and partner to all the Pokemon his family had raised.

The shiny red and white pokeballs containing his team consisting of Skarmory, Pidgeot and Altaria, rested in the pocket of his purple hoodie as he waited for the people inside the gym to be ready. They were the elite four:Lorelei the queen of the Ice types, Bruno, master of fighting types, Agatha, mistress of the Ghost type and Lance, King of the Dragons.

The doors to the gym opened and Lance stepped out and Sam politely stood up straight and waited for the powerful trainer to speak.

"We're ready for you now." Lance, a tall man with red hair, said and motioned for Sam to enter before him. "Please step inside." Sam entered the gym and Lance led him through to the gym room. In the room stood the other members of the Elite Four on the large official battle field with a square at each end for the trainers to stand in and a pokeball pattern in the middle.

Lorelei, a tall, young woman with red hair and purple framed glasses, stood in between the two older members of the Elite Four. "To become the newest gym leader, you will have to defeat at least three of us in a one-on-one battle." She explained. "Bruno will be your first opponent."

Bruno chuckled and walked over to his place on the battlefield and Sam did the same. "You think you have what it takes to beat me?" Bruno asked, reaching for a pokeball and throwing it out onto the field. "Go Machamp!" A Machamp appeared from the pokeball and flexed its muscles.

"I guess there's only one way to find out, sir." Sam pulled his hood up, reached for a pokeball of his own, he knew which pokemon to pick. "Go Pidgeot!" Sam threw the pokeball out onto the field and it returned to his hand. Pidgeot appeared from the pokeball and flapped its wings, letting out a cry and hovering a few feet in the air.

Lance stepped forward And lifted his arm before bringing it down, staring the battle. "Begin!"

Sam made the first move. "Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot let out a cry and did as it was told. It flew up into the air and it's wings began to glow with energy. It dove at Machamp at a high speed but Bruno did nothing.

"Wait for it, Machamp." Bruno ordered calmly. Machamp nodded and stood it's ground, waiting for the next command. Just as Pidgeot was about to strike, Bruno gave a command. "Now! Vital Throw!" Machamp reached towards Pidgeot and grabbed it by the wing before throwing it hard on the ground.

"Pidgeot, get up and use Twister." Pidgeot cooed determinedly and did what it was told. It got up, flew high in the air and clapped it's wings together, sending out a twister attack that hurt Machamp badly and threw it to the floor.

"M-Machamp!" Machamp groaned in pain.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Pidgeot flew at a high speed, striking Machamp again and again with fast, light hits.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" Bruno ordered Machamp's fist glowed white with power but Sam saw it coming.

"Use Sand Attack." Pidgeot flapped it's wings rapidly, kicking up a huge amount of dust that covered Machamp's eyes and shrouded it'a vision, causing the powerful punch to miss completely.

Pidgeot backed up, letting Machamp, still blinded by sand, stand up. "Machamp, use Rock Tomb!"

Machamp stamped it's feet and rocks appeared in the air above Pidgeot. "MAAAAACHAMP!"

Sam thought quickly. "Dodge them!" Pidgeot weaved through the bombardment of rocks falling towards it but couldn't keep it up for long and was struck down. No! Pidgeot!" Sam adjusted his glasses and clenched his teeth. "Pidgeot, are you ok?" Pidgeot nodded as the rock disappeared into thin air. Sam nodded back at his oldest friend. "Ok." He said. "Use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot shot back into the air and charged at its opponent, low to the ground.

"It's not gonna be that easy, kid! Machamp, use Dynamic Punch!" Bruno yelled enthusiastically. Machamp, now unaffected by Pidgeot's Sand Attack, ran at Pidgeot with a glowing fist.

Just before two pokemon collided Sam got an idea. "Duck, Pidgeot." Pidgeot moved out of the way of the punch and stuck Machamp with its wing, knocking it out and winning the battle.

Lance stepped forwards. "Machamp has been defeated, victory goes to Sam!"

Bruno and Sam shook hands. "Well done, kid." Bruno said and laughed loudly. "That was a great battle."

Sam chuckled nervously and nodded. "You too." He replied.

"I've seen all I need to see." Lance said, stepping forwards as Agatha reached for a pokeball, throwing it into the field, revealing a Gengar as Sam returned Pidgeot to its pokeball and handed it to Lorelei who placed the ball on a machine, healing Pidgeot. "Your next opponent will be Agatha!" Lance declared, leaving Sam with a look of shock and slight fear on his face.

* * *

Pokemon Profile: Pidgeot

Gender: Female

Ability: Keen Eye

Attacks: Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Sand Attack

Nature: Brave

Info: Sam's first Pokemon, this Pokemon was the first pokemon Sam ever raised alone. Always willing to fight and follow orders, this fast, agile pokemon will never run from a fight and will always stay by her master's side.


	2. Agatha! Lance! The Decision!

Agatha stood at her end of the field with Gengar floating next to her just barely off the ground. "Whats the matter, young man?" She asked. "Afraid of ghosts?"

"Hehe. Nope" Sam said nervously. "Just not too keen on Gengar, that's all." Agatha's Gengar laughed, eager to fight. 'I can stop Gengar's poison attacks with Skarmory.' Sam thought to himself 'then again, Altaria can take more hits.'

"Ready to go, buddy?" Sam asked. Skarmory nodded. "Good." Sam said, nervously and the combatants turned to Lance.

"Begin!"

Agatha made the first move. "Use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Fly and dodge it!" Sam thought quickly but Gengar was to quick. A small, blue flame appeared in the shadow Pokemon's hand and Gengar quickly threw it at Skarmory, landing the hit.

'Great.' Sam thought to himself sarcastically. 'Now Skarm's burned. 'It'll keep taking damage.' "Skarmory, use Air Cutter!"

"SkarmSkarmSkarm!" Skarmory flapped its wings three times, still taking damage from the harsh burning, sending two blades of air at his opponent each time. Gengar dodged every single one by floating slowly over, under and around them.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Agatha ordered and a dark purple ball of shadows formed in each of Gengar's hands. As Gengar threw them again and again with intense speed, Skarmory dodged the first one but got hit by the rest in a barrage of attack, throwing Skarmory to the ground.

"Skarm, get up and use Steel wing!" Sam ordered. Skarmory's wings shone bright and became coated in silver as he charged at Gengar. "Dodge, Gengar!" The older trainer shouted but it was to late. Skarmory hit Gengar into the air with Steel Wing and turned around for another hit, throwing Gengar down to the ground with a thud.

"Nice one, Skarmory!" Sam exclaimed. "Now use Drill Peck.". On Skarmory's beak, a white energy shone and Skarmory charged down towards Gengar who was still on the floor.

"Shadow Punch!" Agatha commended. Gengar disappeared, startling Skarmory and causing him to stop in midair, slowly flapping it's sleek metallic wings. Seconds later, Gengar appeared behind Skarmory and landed a Shadow Punch to Skarmory's back.

"Geeeennngaaaarr!"

"Again, Gengar, again!" Agatha shouted. Gengar obeyed and repeatedly disappeared and reappeared around Skarmory, landing a combo of hard punches.

'Come on, Skarmory.' Sam thought to himself nervously as Skarmory was hit again and again and again. 'Just hang in there, buddy. You can do it. I know you can.'

"Finish it with Thunderbolt!" Agatha shouted. Lightning shot from Gengar's palm, striking Skarmory. Skarmory let out a loud scream of pain. "SKAAAAAAAARRRRR!" "Skarmory!" Sam shouted as he helplessly watched his friend fall to the floor and faint.

'Even Skarmory's Weak Armor ability wasn't enough to let him escape.' Sam thought to himself, sad about the defeat.

"Skarmory has been defeated." Lance said. "Victory goes to Agatha.". Sam ran over to Skarmory. "Skarmory, are you ok?" Skarmory managed to nod and let out a quiet "Skar" Sam pulled out Skarmory's pokeball. "Take a rest, dude." He said, returning Skarmory into the pokeball and turning to Agatha, who shook his hand.

"Well done, young Sam. " she said. "You fought well."

"Thank you, Agatha." Sam replied, politely. "You did as well."

Lance stepped between the two and threw out a pokeball, revealing his Dragonite. "Sam, you've fought well today." Lance said. "You even managed to defeat Bruno.".

"Thanks, Lance." Sam replied.

"Which is why your final challenge in your test will be me." Lance said, walking to his position as Dragonite followed him.

"You?" Sam asked. "Ok. Go, Altaria." Sam threw Altaria's Pokeball out into the arena and it returned to his hand after releasing the Pokemon.

Lorelei stepped forwards. "Begin!"

"Dragonite, Dragon Claw!" Dragonite flew at Altaria as fast as Pidgeot but Sam was still ready.

"Altaria, Cotton Guard!" The pokemon's cloudy wings puffed up and Altaria protected herself, reducing the damage of the attack. "Use Dragon Pulse!" Altaria shot a thick, blue beam at Dragonite, hitting it hard.

"Dragon Rush!" Dragonite snorted and flew at Altaria, surrounded by a bright blue aura, hitting her before Sam could even give a command.

"Altaria, you ok, girl?" Sam asked, receiving a nod. "Use Dragon Pulse and then Mist!" Altaria hit Dragonite to the ground with Dragon Pulse, dealing huge damage and then shot a cloud of mist from its mouth, shrouding the battlefield, obscuring Dragonite's view and Lance's.

"Dragonite, get out of it!" Lance ordered but Dragonite couldn't get up.

"Use Dragon Pulse, Altaria!" Sam ordered.

"Altaaaa..." Altaria charged the attack for a few seconds and then fired. "riaaa!" The beam hit Dragonite for massive damage but Dragonite wasn't out yet.

"Hyper Beam!" Lance ordered Dragonite to unleash it's most powerful attack. Dragonite managed to ignore Altaria's attack and fired the Hyper Beam, hitting Altaria for huge damage, sending her flying to the ground. Sam watched as his partner hit the ground With a THUD and a cry of pain.

* * *

Pokemon Profile:Skarmory (Skarm for short)

Gender: Male

Ability: Weak Armor.

Attacks: Steel Wing, Air Cutter, Fury Attack, Drill Peck

Nature: Bold

Info: This Pokemon is the most recent member to Sam's team. He is loyal and obedient but prefers to battle alone rather than alongside another Pokemon. He never challenges a Pokemon weaker than himself to fight unless commanded


	3. The Grand Tour

"Altaria, can you get up?" Sam shouted as the dust cleared. Altaria nodded and helped herself up, using her cloud-like wings and then flew a few feet in the air.

Lance laughed. "You're tough, Sam." He said. "But you're no match for us. Dragonite, use Dragon Rush." Dragonite rushed at Altaria, just like before only this time, Sam and Altaria were ready for it.

"Cotton Guard, Altaria!" Altaria protected herself with her wings, barely taking any damage and dazing Dragonite for a few seconds. "Use Double Team!" Altarria's attack worked, distracting Dragonite just long enough for... "Dragon Pulse!"

Altaria fired a Dragon Pulse so powerful, it knocked out Dragonite and sent Altaria flying back a few feet.

"Dragonite has been defeated, victory goes to Sam!" Lorelei announced.

"We did it, Altaria!" Sam shouted as his pokemon flew down to hug him with her cloudy wings and the two friends shared a warm embrace. "You did good, Altaria" Sam said, pulling out Altaria's pokeball. "Now return to your pokeball so Agatha can heal you." Sam pressed the button on the pokeball and a red light shot from the center of the ball, surrounding Altaria and shrinking her down into the pokeball.

'We did it.' Sam repeated in his head over and over. 'We did it, we did it, we did it, we did it, WE DID IT!' Lance shook Sam's hand, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Congratulations, Sam." Lance said. "You are now the worlds youngest Gym Leader in history." Agatha handed Sam's pokeballs back to him and Sam released his team into the gym. The three flying types stood in front of Sam as he talked to them.

"We did it, you guys." Sam said, stroking Pidgeot's back. "We now own this gym." Pidgeot cooed quietly, Skarmory smiled and Altaria called it's name loudly with pride.

Lance turned to Sam. "Lorelei will show you around." He said. "We should battle again sometime." "See ya, guys!" Sam called as Agatha and Bruno followed Lance out of the room.

"I guess I'll show you around now." Lorelei said, leading Sam and his team out of the room. "This is the living room." She said, once they reached the first room. "You'll be living here, now Sam, so I suggest you call your family to deliver your stuff."

"Thanks." Sam said

The living room was surprisingly large with three armchairs, two couches, a fireplace and a tv, the room still had plenty of space.

"One more thing." Lorelei said. "You'll need to collect wood from Viridian forest for the wood burner, when you run out."

"Thanks for the advice." Sam said, writing down his 'To Do' list.

"Your bedroom and the bathroom are upstairs." Lorelei explained, leading upstairs. "What's also upstairs" Lorelei paused and opened the door. "The training Room."

Sam looked around. It was like the perfect place to train flying types with its incredibly high ceiling, training hoops, large sun roof and aerial obstacle courses , Sam knew that he and his team would be able to train with no problem.

"Well. That's the tour." Lorelei said they left the Pokemon in the training room and headed to the front door.

"Thanks for the tour, Lorelei." Sam said, gratefully

"No problem." Lorelei replied. "It's just a shame we couldn't battle. The others looked like it was so much fun. ".

"We can battle some other time." Sam said. "Just come by when neither of us are busy."

"Sounds fun, see you then." Lorelei said, opening the door when she stopped. "One last little thing." Lorelei said. "There's this Eevee that hangs around the gym, sometimes. I think it's lost because Eevee don't usually live in the city and I think it's ill but nobody ever gets the chance to check because by the time a doctor comes, it's gone."

"I'll look into it." Sam said "See ya."

"bye, Sam." Lorelei closed the door behind her.

Sam picked up his phone and made a call. 'How could I forget to tell her.' he thought until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I did it. I got the job." Sam said excitedly.

"That's wonderful, dear. Congratulations."

"We'll be by later to pick up my stuff." Sam said.

"I already packed the boxes for you, Sam. i just knew you could do it."

Sam blushed but his mom couldn't see that. "Thanks mom, bye."

"Bye, Sam." Sam hung up the phone and then whistled for his Pokemon. Altaria and Skarmory followed Pidgeot out of the sun roof and landed in the garden in front of the gym and Sam's new home.

Sam opened the door and leaned out. "I'll be by in a second, guys." Sam said. "I just need to make some phone calls. "

Sam went back inside, picked up the phone and dialled the number of his best friend. "Hey, Dan." Sam said eagerly as soon as his friend answered the phone. "Guess what?"

"What?" Dan said with a smile, knowing the answer he was about to get.

"I got the job!" Sam exclaimed, excitedly. "I'm the new Viridian City Gym Leader!"

"That's awesome, dude." Dan said, proud of his friend for finally achieving his dream.

"Meet me outside my house." Sam told his friend. "Me and my Pokemon are gonna pick up you and my stuff in about an hour."

"So you meant what you said about me being your Gym Judge?" Dan asked.

Sam laughed. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Sweet!" Dan exclaimed. "Now get off the phone so you can pick me up."

"Ok, peace dude." Sam said before hanging up.

Sam walked into the training room. Pidgeot and Altaria were ducking and diving through hoops while Skarmory was asleep, perched on a post.

Sam put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Come on, guys!" He shouted, startling Skarmory awake. "Let's pick up my stuff."

All three pokemon nodded and shot upwards, exiting through the sun roof. Sam chuckled to himself and made his way outside where his pokemon were waiting for him. Sam attached a saddle to Altaria and climbed On board. Sam patted Altaria's neck gently. "Let's go, guys." He said and Altaria flew into the air, Pidgeot and Skarmory flew either side.

* * *

Pokemon Profile:Altaria

Gender: Female

Ability: Natural Cure

Attacks: Dragon Pulse , Mist, Cotton Guard, Double Team.

Nature: Calm

Info: Altaria is not a violent creature. Because of this, almost all moves Sam teaches her are defensive, such as Mist and Cotton Guard. Altaria is Sam's riding Pokemon and is always will to give him a ride to where he needs to be. However, if she's sleeping, it's the bus for Sam...


	4. OC Entry Form

Oc entry form!

These Oc's will be challengers to our young hero's gym.

you must include:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Sexual Orientation:

Appearance:

Companions(If any) :

Team(plus attacks, personality and ability)

Extra: This section is for anything else you'd like to add, if you want.

rule 1: No legendaries

rule 2: only one starter max

rule 3: give them a strong team but not overly powerful.

Rule 4: four pokemon MAX! (In battles, there will only be four pokemon on each side after Sam catches his 4th pokemon)

Rule 5: Four attacks per pokemon.

Rule 6: No more teams revolving around one type. I already have two and they are all I've gotten so far. This rule will change much, much later.

I will use them in the order they are given and will give credit to the entrant!


	5. The beginning Of A New Life

Sam took his glasses off, slipped on his flying goggles and Altaria took off with Sam on her back, Pidgeot and Skarmory following either side of her. They rose and rose before reaching a height Sam was comfortable with, tapping Altaria's back lightly and signaling for Pidgeot and Skarmory to stop their ascent. Now they were at a height where the cities below we're visible but it was hard for individual's to be made out clearly.

Flying was Sam's passion. Surrounded by his Pokemon with the cool wind blowing through his hair. Being able to fly so high and go so far made Sam feel free.

Pidgeot flew close to Altaria and Sam put his hand out, letting his partner nuzzle her head against it. Skarmory flew a little away from the three, liking being alone with a rare smile forming in his beak.

It didn't take them long to get to Celadon City. Sam spotted his house and saw his mother and her Tailow and Skitty on each shoulder. Standing next to her with a large box in his arms was Daniel and his partner Pokemon Ambipom who had a box being held by each of its tail-like hands.

The three bird Pokemon landed in the front garden, kicking up a gust with their wings. Skarmory and Pidgeot flew and perched on the roof and Altaria let Sam get off before doing the same.

"Sam!" Sam's mom cried happily and hugged her son tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

Sam chuckled lightly. "Hi mom." he said. "I know you are, thanks."

"Aw! Still a little Mama's boy are we?" Dan laughed, walking up to the two, carrying boxes with his Ambipom.

"Shut up, dude!" Sam laughed and struggled out of his mother's grip to give his best friend a high-five. "How've you been?" He asked.

"Not bad." Dan said. "We've trained hard and I even caught some new Pokemon, Right Ambipom?" Dan asked his most trusted partner. "Ambi, Ambipom pom." The Monkey-like Pokemon smiled and agreed happily.

"Do you think you trained enough to be a good gym leader?" Dan asked.

"Of course I do, dude." Sam said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten the job, stupid."

"I guess so."

"Is everything packed?" Sam asked.

"Yep. All set." Dan shot him a thumbs up. "Just need to load it up now."

"Give me a sec." Sam said. He whistled and his Pokemon came down from the roof and landed next to him. "I need you guys to take a box each back to the gym." he ordered. The three birds nodded and took a box each before flying off. Dan pulled out a Pokeball from his belt.

"Go, Gallade!" Dan held the ball out in front of him and the Fighting/Psychic type that Sam once knew as a Kirlia appeared before everybody. Dan turned to talk to Gallade. "Gallade, can you teleport the rest of the boxes outside?" Dan asked.

"Gallade, Gal." Gallade said calmly and he nodded. Gallade put it hands together, as if praying and began to glow with a strange Icy-blue aura. Almost instantly after the aura appeared, six or seven boxes filled with clothes and other things both boys would need appeared, surrounding Gallade. "Want to see the rest of my team?" Dan asked.

"Sure." Sam replied and the two boys, Ambipom and Gallade made their way to Sam's back garden.

"I leave you two alone now." Sam'a mom said and she, Skitty and Tailow went back into the house as Dan pulled out another two Pokeballs.

"Go!" He shouted and released two more Pokemon: an Onix and a Poliwhirl. Onix let out a long, lazy roar as Poliwhirl flexed its muscles.

Sam whistled. "They look pretty strong.". He said. "When did you catch these guys?"

"I caught Onix about four months ago while you were out on your training journey." Dan explained. "Then I caught Poliwhirl about three weeks ago."

"Sweet, we can battle later." Sam said. "When we get back."

"Sounds good." Dan said as Sam's Pokemon returned and landed next to Onix who was no curled up asleep.

Dan returned all of his Pokemon except Ambipom. "Lets get going then." he said and the two began strapping boxes to the back of Sam's Pokemon. Skarmory carried three while Pidgeot carried two boxes and Dan and Ambipom while Altaria carried two and Sam.

"Bye, Son!" Sam's Mom waved, causing Dan to laugh a little. "I'll miss you, honey."

"I'll miss you, too, Mum!" Sam shouted back.

Arriving Back at the Gym, Sam and Dan let their Pokemon into the training room and let them do what they wanted. Onix was curled up asleep with Skarmory perched on top of him, also asleep. Poliwhirl flew on Altaria's back as Altaria and Pidgeot weaves through the obstacles and Ambipom swung from his tails.

Sam showed Dan around the gym. He showed him all the things Lorelei showed him.

"How about that battle?" Dan asked after they'd finished.

"Three-On-Three?" Sam asked.

"You know it, Dude."

* * *

Trainer Profile:Sam

Age:14

Gender:Male

Personality:Easy-going, sometimes sarcastic, will always stand for what he believes in.

Sexual Orientation:?

Appearance: Shaggy brown hair, glasses, short, commonly seen wearing sandals regardless on the weather.

Companions:Dan

Team:Pidgeot, Altaria, Skarmory.


	6. Sam Vs Dan! Battle Of The Bros!

Sam and Dan stood either end of the arena, Pokeballs in hand, ready to battle.

"Don't think just 'cuz you're my best buddie, I'm going easy on you." Sam said.

Dan shook his head and smiled. "Didn't think you would."

"GO!" Both trainers threw out their Pokeballs. Altaria and Poliwhirl appeared and Dan made the first move. "Ice-Beam, Poliwhirl!" Dan cried. Poliwhirl fired a long, thin icy blue beam from its mouth. "Poliiiiii!"

"Altaria, dodge and use Double Team!" Altaria flew up a few feet, narrowly avoiding the attack and let out a cry. A dozen clones of Altaria appeared.

"Get rid of those clones with Ice-Beam!" Dan ordered. "Then use Water Pulse!" Poliwhirl followed his trainer's orders, continuously firing Ice-Beam at the clones, defeating them all in one hit and then attacked Altaria with Water Pulse, causing it to fall and hit the ground with a thud!

"You Ok, Altaria?" Sam asked and recieved a nod from the Dragon/Flying type who climbed to her feet and flew back into the air.

"Good." Sam nodded. "Use Dragon Pulse!" Altaria fired the blue beam from its mouth, hitting Poliwhirl to the floor. "And again!" Altaria charged. Up the attack and fired, landing a critical hit on Poliwhirl, Knocking it out.

Dan returned Poliwhirl to its Pokeball, attached it to his belt and turned to Ambipom, wearing His Silk Scarf. "You ready, Ambipom?" Dan asked. Ambipom nodded eagerly, making excited sounds "Ok, let's go, Ambipom!" Ambipom jumped out onto the field and put up it's tails in an offensive stance. "Use Swift!" Ambipom swung his tails in front of him and fired dozens of bright yellow stars at Altaria.

"Dodge, Altaria!" Sam commanded. Altaria moved in every direction but the stars homed in on her, each one landing a small hit.

"Double Hit!" Dan commanded. Ambipom launch himself up using his tails almost like a slingshot and then his tails began glowing white.

"Cotton Guard, Altaria!" Sam shouted. Ambipom flew at Altaria and put his tails together, swinging left. Altaria puffed up its wings and protected herself but still taking a little damage. Ambipom then swung his tails right, landing a hard blow, knocking Altaria to the floor as he landed neatly on it'a tails.

Sam returned Altaria to her Pokeball. "Good job." He whispered and reached for his next Pokeball. "Go Skarmory!"

Skarmory appeared in a flash of light and roared.

"Air Slash!"

"Protect!"

Ambipom put his tails in front of his face and a dome of energy appeared around him, shielding him from the attack.

"Fury Attack!"

"Fury Swipes!"

Skarmory's beak and the finger-like tips of Ambipom's tails glowed white and the two charged at each other, attacking repeatedly. Some hits landed, some were dodged or blocked but then, Sam came up with an idea. "Drill Peck!" Skarmory flew back and shot at Ambipom, spinning towards him as his beak continued to glow. Before Dan could even make a move, Skarmory's attack landed and Ambipom fell to the floor.

"No! Ambipom!" Dan cried ran over to his partner, holding up a Pokeball. "Ambipom, I just need you to get in your Pokeball for a second." Ambipom shook his head. "It's gonna be ok, it's Just so we can heal you and then I can let you out again. Please?" Ambipom nodded and Dan pressed the button on Ambipom's Pokeball. Ambipom was swallowed by the red light and shrunk down, disappearing into the Pokeball.

Dan put the Pokeball on the healing machine and when it had finished, he let Ambipom out.

"See? I told you it was gonna be ok." Ambipom did a backflip of joy and scurried over on all-fours to sit on one of the benches at the side of the arena. Dan pulled out his third and final Pokeball. "Go Gallade!"

Gallade appeared and bowed to his master before facing his opponent and bowing again.

"Shadow Sneak!" Gallade bowed and disappeared into his own shadow. The shadow moved quickly across the arena, stopping behind Skarmory who was now off the ground. Gallade reappeared and gave Skarmory a swift kick to the back, knocking him to the ground.

"Close Combat!" Dan shouted and Gallade began punching and kicking Skarmory at a tremendous speed, not letting it escape.

"Get it of there, Skarmory!" Sam shouted. "Use Steel Wing!". Skarmory's wings shone and the Steel/Flying type managed to land a blow with his left wing, pushing Gallade back a little.

"Drill Peck!"

Skarmory began using his attack again but Dan did nothing. Skarmory continued to charge at Gallade and at the last second, Dan shouted: "Psycho Cut!" Gallade's arms glowed a bright purple. Gallade then swung it's arms and a crescent of purple energy flew at Skarmory, Knocking it out.

"Good job." Sam said, returning Skarmory and picking Pidgeot's Pokeball from his belt. "Hey why'd you pick Gallade?" Sam asked Dan. "Surely, Onix would've been a better choice.

"Onix likes to sleep alot." Dan explained. "I don't think he'd appreciate me waking him up. Besides, Gallade did the job, didn't he?"

"I guess so." Sam admitted and held up Pidgeot's Pokeball. "Go!" Pidgeot appeared an look to her trainer for approval. "You ready, girl?" Pidgeot nodded, cooing determinedly. "Good. Then use Quick Attack!" Pidgeot shot towards Gallade at lightning speed, striking once and then dashing left and right, repeatedly landing Solid blows.

"Psycho Cut!" Dan retaliated. The attack was just narrowly dodge without Sam even needing to give a command.

"Again!" This time, the Psycho Cut hit, dealing big damage.

"Sand Attack!" Sam ordered. Pidgeot flapped her wings rapidly in front of her, kicking up sand into her opponent's eyes.

Dan laughed. "You can't blind a Psychic Type, dude. Psycho Cut!"

"Dodge." Sam commanded. "Then counter with Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot just dodged the incoming attack and began glowing with a silver aura and then plowed straight in to Gallade before a command could be given.

"Another Psycho Cut!"

"Twister, then Aerial Ace!"

Pidgeot's twister attack completely destroyed the Psychic attack and hit Gallade for massive damage, throwing him off his feet. Then, before Gallade could attack, slammed into her opponent, for a super-effective attack, knocking out Gallade.

"We win, Pidgeot!" Sam cheered, running over to hug his partner as Dan returned Gallade to his Pokeball.

"Good Job, man." Dan said, shaking Sam's hand. "Now all we have to do is wait for challengers."

* * *

Pokemon Profile:Ambipom (Dan's)

Nickname:N/A

Gender:Male

Ability:Technician

Attacks:Double Hit, Swift, Protect, Fury Swipes

Nature:Naughty

Item: Silk Scarf.

Info: This energetic Pokemon was given to Dan as and Aipom on his tenth birthday. His playful nature and laid back, positive attitude is what keeps Sam, Dan and the rest of the Pokemon in good spirits.

Likes:Pleasing his trainer.

Dislikes:Being in a Pokeball.

* * *

1)Hell yeah! I found out yesterday that Altaria is getting a Mega evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Dragon/Fairy is going to be so cool!

2)Also, there was a Corocoro leak with a picture of Wally's new design as well as a picture of Gallade and the shadow of what looks like it might be Mega Gallade. It makes sense because Gardevoir got one. A guy can only hope.


	7. Meet Janey

Sam and Dan sat in the living room, watching a documentary about some Growlithe helping the blind. "Dude, you know you're my best friend, right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah.." Sam didn't know where this was going and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"If I went blind, you'd find me a Growlithe, right?"

Sam laughed a little, stroking Pidgeot's feathers. "Of course I would, dude.". The boys continued to watch for a while, talking and laughing until Sam stopped. "I just remembered." He said.

"What?" Dan asked.

"I have to go pick up the new gym badges." Sam explained. "There's a factory in Pewter City."

"So are we flying there or what?" Dan asked.

"Let's walk." Sam suggested. "These guys could use a break."

Dan nodded and the two boys left the gym with Ambipom, locking the door behind them after Sam put Pidgeot in her Pokeball.

As they walked, Sam glanced down each Alleyway they passed before Dan stopped him. "Dude, what's with you?" He asked.

"Lorelei from the Elite Four told me an Eevee likes to hang around here." Sam explained. "I was just looking for it."

"Hey." Dan said. "If we see it, we see it. Let's go."

Just as they were about to carry on walking, the boys jumped at a loud young female shouting: "SAMMY!" The boys turned around and were greeted by a girl around their age with long red hair in two braids, running towards them in her black boots. The girl wore a simple green T-shirt and blue skinny jeans along with black fingerless gloves and a necklace with the universal symbol for dragon Pokemon hung from her neck.

The girl run towards them with a young Vulpix in her arms and a Dratini sticking its head out of the girl's backpack and immediately hugged Sam. "Hey, Janey." Sam said hugging the girl back as Dan and Ambipom watched on, struggling to keep back their laughter. "It's been so long."

The hug broke and the two turned to Dan. "Dan, this is Jane Johnson." Sam said. "She was my best friend when we were little.". He then turned to Janey. "This is Dan, my Battle Judge, sparring partner and best friend."

"Ambi, Ambi!" Ambipom cheered happily.

"And this is his Ambipom." Sam added. Janey placed her Vulpix on her shoulder and shook Dan's hand. "Call me Janey." She said. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Pixie, my Vulpix and Dani, my Dratini."

"Janey moved away before I met you." Sam explained.

"I live next door to the Gym." Janey added.

"Funny." Sam said, chuckling. "I actually became the Gym Leader there a few hours ago."

"Congrats, Sammy." Janey said, hugging Sam again. "That's amazing. I'm guessing you use flying types?" She guessed.

"Yup." Sam answered. "But I told you, please don't call me 'Sammy'".

Janey laughed. "You always loved it really." she joked. "So where are you guys heading?" She asked, scratching behind Pixie's ear.

"We're just going to Pewter to pick up the new badges." Dan explained.

"What, is Sam really that bad a Gym Leader?" Janey said with mock seriousness.

"Haha, very funny." Sam said sarcastically. "You wanna come with us?" He asked.

"Really?" Janey asked. "You mean it?"

"Of course." Sam said. "Your my friend, we'd be happy to have you."

The trio and their Pokemon continued on before reaching Viridian Forest. Janey stopped dead in her tracks. "Uhh... guys. I have a confession." sbe said, causing her companions to stop.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"Oh, I know what it is." Sam said.

Janey mumbled something and an embarrassed blush of bright red flash across her face.

"What was that?" Dan asked, sympathetically.

"I said I'm afraid of Bug Pokemon." Janey said, louder this time.

"There's nothing to worry about, Janey." Sam placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "There's only a few Caterpie and Weedle in there and we'll be through in, like, ten minutes anyway."

Janey sucked in a deep breath. "Ok." she said. "I'll try."

"Besides." Dan said. "You've got your Pokemon and we'll look out for you, anyways."

"Ambi, Ambi." Ambipom agreed excitedly.

Pixie climbed into her trainers arms and Janey hugged her tight, sucking in another deep breath and the group continued.

* * *

Pokemon Profile:Dratini (Janey's)

Nickname:Dani

Gender:Female

Ability:Shed Skin

Attacks:Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Thunderbolt, Protect.

Janey befriended Dani as a Dratini living in the river behind her grandmother's house. The two are inseperable, and would do anything for each other. Dani's personality is much like her Trainer, often putting on an air of extreme confidence when she is a bit insecure. She is almost always out of her Pokéball. Tough battler for her size, bit of a temper, and don't forget to feed her.

* * *

Thanks to em-ily8458 for this Oc! :)

Most other Oc entries won't be as important as Janey but I just like this one so much and she could fit a roll that I was struggling to fill with my own brain.

Also, Mega Audino and Mega Slowbro were revealed. I'm really excited for Mega Slowbro and Mega Altaria. Which is your favourite Mega Evolution new to OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire?

Peace, dudes and have a good one. :P


	8. The Web Of Galvantula

Entering the forest, Ambipom immediately climbed a tree and began swinging through the trees ahead of the group. Sam and Dan talked about various things and asked Janey questions as they walked.

"Hey, when did you get a Vulpix?" Sam asked.

"Well, my parents have a Ninetails and a Mightyena and one day, we just found Ninetails with an egg." Janey explained. "My parents let me look after it and when it hatched, I named her Pixie."

"Cool." Dan remarked. "Hey, is it true that it's bad luck to touch one of Ninetails' tails?"

"It's not bad luck." Janey said. "But this one time, my little cousin was playing with my parent's Pokemon and Ninetails ended up biting him."

"Was he ok?" Sam asked.

"You know how my Mum works with Pokemon medicine?" Janey asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, she found a way to make potions work on people as well."

"That'a pretty cool." Dan said. "How'd she do it?"

Janey tapped the side of her nose. "Ah, ah, ah. Top secret."

Dan frowned. "I won't tell anyone."

"Still not telling!" Janey teased in sing-song. "Hey, Sam. Do you still have just Pidgey?" She asked.

"Pidgey evolved into Pidgeot a few years ago." Sam explained. "I also have an Altaria and a Skarmory."

"Aww, Altaria is so fluffy!" Janey cooed. "I've always wanted to catch one."

"Well, you can meet her when we get back to the gym." Sam said. "Skarmory'll be there too."

After walking for a bit, a Rattata jumped out from a bush and darted across the path, running into the forest. Janey screamed and jumped, startling Dani who was curled up, asleep in her bag.

"Janey, it was just a Rattata, calm down." Sam comforted his friend.

"Sorry." Janey bowed her head apologetically. "I thought it was a bug."

"It's ok, Janey." Sam said, Dan nodded next to him. "Everybody has something they don't like and while we're getting things out in the open, I have a fear of Gengar."

"Why Gengar?" Janey asked. "I think Gengar is kind of cute. Y'know, in a creepy kinda way."

"It's a long story." Dan explained.

Soon, the forest became deeper and darker. There was no longer a direct path and the trees blocked most sunlight from reaching the forest floor. The sounds of the many bug Pokemon in the area were in the air. A Butterfree flew out in front of the group, causing Janey to jump.

"G-guys." Janey stuttered as they walked, pulling Pixie tighter to her chest and letting the baby fox Pokemon lick her chin. "I really don't like this."

"We haven't even seen any Bug Pokemon, yet." Sam reassured her, "You'll be fine. Just stick close and don't piss off anything."

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Janey repeated to herself. "I'll be fine."

"Come on, we're almost through." Dan said and he and Ambipom ran ahead.

Then, a group of half a dozen Galvantula jumped out of the bushes, crackling with electricity and staring Dan and Ambipom down. Each Galvantula had many tiny Joltik latched to it's back, Dan noticed.

Sam and Janey caught up and stopped when they realised what was going on. Janey instinctively buried her face in Pixie as began trembling with fear as Dani slithered out of her bag and rested against Janey's head comfortingly.

"Dan." Sam said, backing away cautiously. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. " Dan replied. "At least, I don't think so."

"Who cares?" Janey's asked. "Just make them leave.".

The biggest Galvantula, obviously the leader, began talking to the group, using a series of insect-like noises.

"What's it saying, Dan?" Sam asked.

"It's saying something along the lines of: 'We will no longer let human poachers take us from our homes. Too many of our kind has already been taken.'" Dan translated. "This is bad."

"Tell them that we aren't poachers." Sam said.

"Alright." Dan said. "Here goes nothing..." Dan and the Galvantula talked in the bug pokemon's language for a bit but in English, it translated in this.

"Please, Galvantula. You have to understand, we aren't poachers." Dan pleaded

"The last humans that said that took ten of our adults and dozens of our young.". Galvanttula growled angrily

"What did they look like?" Dan asked.

"We were attacked by two adult males and an adult female. They wore dark clothes and had a Weavile, a Honchkrow and a Skuntank." Galvanttula explained before crackling with electricity once again. "You are not to be trusted, leave now."

"Please, we just need to get to the next town to pick up a package." Dan said.

"I SAID LEAVE NOW !" Galvantula's deep voice roared as it shot an Electro Web attack at Dan, trapping him in place. The yellow coloured web covered Dan and shocked him with electricity, causing the boy to yell out in pain.

"Dan!" Sam yelled, reaching for Pidgeot's Pokeball as Dani leaped off Janey's shoulder and got in an offensive stance.

* * *

Pokemon Trainer Profile: Dan

Age: 14

Gender:Male

Personality: Generally easygoing, liking to avoid confrontation and solve a problem peacefully. Also a bit of a joker, enjoying a good laugh and a few practical jokes here and there. This is the one guy you can always have a good time with.

Sexual Orientation: Straight.

Appearance: Brown eyes, Brown hair. Slightly pale skin. Tall for his age with long, lanky limbs. Mostly wears simple t-shirts and jeans.

Team: Ambipom (His Partner), Gallade, Poliwhirl, Onix.

Companions: Sam, Janey

Extra: Dan can understand and speak the languages of Pokemon. He has also just returned from a journey around Johto to train himself. His has an unbreakable bond with his Ambipom.


End file.
